I am hope I am a guardian
by vampire1031
Summary: will bunny have the heart to stall pitch enough for the others to get jack to safety? read and find out its a oneshot be gentle since its been a while


This is only going to be a battle scene that I envisioned from watching ROTG mainly 2 of my favs bunny and jack

I am hope…I am a guardian

In the heat of the battle as Jack frost witnessed his dear friend sandman be impaled by the arrow of despair (made the name for it XD) anger fueled him as well as remorse as he started to fly up towards pitch who's laugh echoed into the night laughing that the sandman was gone.

"I will get you for this pitch, I will make you pay if it's the last thing I DO" Jack said as the black sand begins taking the form of nightmares and begins dashing towards jack. But with a mighty yell and a white light Jack managed to use his power to freeze the sand and make it shatter and falls to the earth along with an unconscious jack.

"Dammit this kid is becoming a real pain now" pitch groans as he watches his sand fall to the ground in frozen particles.

"Well now that the sandman's sand is mine to control I can just conjure up more nightmares" Pitch laughs as he waves his hands in the air and gathers more black sand.

"Jack….no" Bunny whispers to himself in disbelief as the tooth fairy catches an exhausted jack in her arms and lowers him in the sleigh, Bunny looks up and narrows his eyes at pitch who just waves at him.

"you guys take jack somewhere safe, this is personal now" bunny says sternly

"but pitch is strong though you need us to help you" Santa says

"no I need you to make sure jack gets safe, pitch killed one of my dear friends already I will not let him take another" Bunny says as he jumps from the sleigh and begins to fall towards the earth, once landing he puts his hands on his two boomerangs easter joy and new beginnings.

Pitch lands onto a nearby rooftop with a bunch of black sand around him.

"well well well, look what we got here the easter kangaroo" Pitch says

"I'm a bunny you nitwit" bunny says sharply

"but soon you will be roadkill" barks Pitch as he sends his nightmares towards bunny who easily avoids most of them due to his agility but gets caught by several sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Bunny lets out a groan as he stumbles to his feet panting. Pitch just decides to be cocky and applauds the bunny making a mockery of him.

"You don't have what it takes to be a guardian, you don't have what it takes to be the easter bunny, you don't have the heart nor the strength or courage to even defend your….friends"

"that's not true!" bunny shouts clenching his eyes shut tight, and his teeth clenched as well.

"well look what I did to the poor sandman, now the kids will have sweet sweet nightmares" Pitch says sending 3 more nightmares to bash bunnymund into the wall harder causing him to cough a little blood. Pitch getting cocky and over confident glides back to the rooftop that he was originally at and gets several arrows of despair aimed and ready to fire at bunnymund.

Bunnymund gets on all fours as his eyes are shut tightly, Pitch releases the first arrow of despair and while its hurdling towards bunny, he remains unmoved.

"I….I will not bow" he mutters under his breath which causes a massive air shockwave to emit obliterating the first arrow, which causes pitch to stare in disbelief. This worries pitch so he releases one more.

"With the coming of a new day" he speaks a bit louder which sends another shockwave and does the same thing to this arrow. Pitch is getting furious so he lets 2 go this time.

"TO BANISH ALL THE NIGHTMARES AWAY" Bunny shouts this time and again a shockwave obliterates the 2 arrows.

"wh…what are you?!" Pitch says with fear in his voice. Releasing the last three arrows

"I am the hope of all children around the world" he says dodging the first arrow

"I am the easter bunny" he says dodging the second one

"and I….AM A GUARDIAN" he says catching the arrow and crushing it with his paws.

A revived jack comes back with the rest of them.

"Hey bunny I thought you would like a little music to beat his butt" jack says as he blasts his stereo

_Fall_

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Open your eyes!

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!

And during the whole song a fierce battle between Pitch, Jack, and Bunnymund. Pitch using the sand to create nightmares and arrows of despair but he was not able to finish off the guardians because their heart was too strong. Soon the battle came to an end where Pitch had to retreat. Jack looks at bunny who simply smirks back.

"Thanks" Jack whispers

"Oi don't mention it will ya" Bunny says slapping jack on the back.


End file.
